Star Effect
by SymphonyOfPain
Summary: When a secret research facility is found within Empire Space, a fight between the Republic causes a strange alien device to activate which sends a young Jedi hurtling through space. Meanwhile, the Citadel Council has tasked one of their newest Spectres with investigating signs of a new Mass Relay activating. (A calibration between me and my friend JariahSynn)
Rakim Amnari was riding inside a troop transport with a squad of the republics finest commandos his former master and a T3 unit. He was an athletically slim human with dark brown skin, eyes the color of tattooine sand, hair braided into tight short dreadlocks and his features were angular and clean shaven save for the vibroblade scar he got when he was an apprentice. He wore the armored mesh version of the jedi robes and carried two lightsabers, the hilts of which resembled nightsticks that law enforcement agencies used. He specifically wanted that look so he could carry them without drawing attention to him being a jedi also that design allowed hit to be creative with his aggressive and sometimes erratic fighting technique much to his fellow jedi dislike. A few of his peers plainly and a few above them stated he was on the path to the darkside. Rakim ignored them though, most of the time. Although he held the jedi teachings close to his being but he was skeptical of many them but never voiced his thoughts to anyone save his former master who was much more understanding then most.

"What's wrong Rakim afraid of a little boarding action? Don't worry master jedi I'll protect you." Captain Malovi Tikara winked. The captain was a solidly built woman with a particularly wild look in her grey eyes. She had short cropped black hair slightly tanned skin and looked formidable. She was an ex-mandolorian that joined the republic military for reasons she hadn't told the jedi knight and most likely never would either. Rakim had worked with her on Balmorra and then again on Ord Mantell (per his request). They got along well though despite their vastly different ideas on strategy and tactics. He liked her enthusiasm and her drive which was why he asked her to help with this crucial mission. They had a bond of sorts, maybe if Rakim hadn't been a jedi perhaps they could've had something.

"Boarding action no, just concerned I might leave you in the dust when we touch down and the fighting kicks off. But don't worry I'll try and save you a few impies so you don't get lonely." Rakim spoke with a slight accent that he got from years spent training under his former master.

Captain Tikara's smile was smug "Last time I checked I was in the lead on kills, a strong lead at that."

Rakim fixed his mouth to retort but one stern look from Cathar jedi master Ma'lo'rhama Jarteel's bright yellow eyes made him swallow his response. The republic officer noticed his sudden case of tight lip and shot the jedi master a sharp glare but said nothing to her. Instead she learned over close to whisper in Rakims ear.

Tone cold and serious she said"We'll compare notches later also I need to talk to you about something when this missions over." she leaned back and fixed her friend with a steady stare.

Rakim kept his expression neutral but gave an almost invisible nod. He was curious as to what the officer wanted to tell him but decided he'd know when the time came but for now though...

The clashing imperial and republic battle groups allowed for the troop transport to slip on to the imperial cruiser undetected. That wasn't the case however as alarms blared, this wasn't unexpected though. Master Ma'lo'rhama did a quick recap of the plan. The troopers would make life chaotic for the imperials while the jedi and their T-3 unit would go to the bridge and download the data on "Operation Slingshot", which was the code name for the gigantic device that sat kilometers away glowing softly with blue and white light, then get back to the transport for evacuation. With that done the jedi and troopers parted ways for what was sure to be a suicide mission.

The corridors twisted and turned as the jedi, lightsabers drawn, raced to get to the bridge. Rounding a corner they found a sqaud of troopers reinforced by battle droids coming their way. Master Ma'lo'rhama and Rakim worked in tandem to slam the enemies into the wall using a powerful wave of the force, the imperials did not get backup nor did their droids. Continuing on Rakim and Ma'lo'rhama managed to sneak past more trooper patrols as they raced to deal presumably with Captain Tikara and her men and fighting through others that were posted where they found them.

"Heads up jedi, we have confirmed sith are on board the vessel! I say again sith are aboard!" Captain Tikara commed shouting over the din of blaster fire in the background.

Rakim could feel the darkside just as the republic officer finished her sentence and it was a powerful one, almost a miasma. A sith master was on board and had been hiding his pressence in case he was needed. Apparently Captain Tikara and her troopers had been doing there job so well that the sith came out of hiding.

"Master we have to help them, they're not going to last on their own against a sith master." Rakim gripped his lightsabers keeping his emotions from getting the better of him. He took a deep breathe and sighed. There is no passion, there is serenity. His control over his emotions was something he always struggled to control especially in times of great stress.

Master Ma'lo'rhama placed a finger to her ear "Captain fall back and defend the transport we are almost near our objective. Do not engage the sith anymore, fall back."

"Understood." Captain Tikara replied.

"Come we have to hurry before the shuttle is destroyed and our escape is jeopardized." Master Ma'lo'rhama purred going forward to a turbolift and pressing the call button.

"Master we need to help them they're going to be killed." Rakim said scanning for signs of imperials and sith. He worried about his friend though he knew he shouldn't be. The jedi code was clear about emotion." Then we'll be trapped and this would've been for nothing."

The turbolift arrived and it's doors opened the black furred Cathar stepped inside followed by the T-3 unit and she waited eyes on her former apprentice. Rakim squeezed his lightsabers hard, so much so that it pained his hands. He silently bade far well to his his friend and stepped aboard. The door closed behind him. He half expected Master Ma'lo'rhama to lecture him on the code as she used to when he was a padawan and an apprentice but not any more she knew he knew what was expected of him and it showed. Gravity shifted slightly as the turbolift ascended. T-3 plugged itself into the turbolift, taking the initiative to make sure the lift arrived without delay. The astromech droid was good like that.

The doors slide open the jedi master exited first activating her double bladed lightsaber, two blue cylindrical beams of energy emitted from both ends. Rakim followed activating his lightsabers, one beam colored orange and the other amethyst. Just ahead of them were two durasteel doors thick enough to stop blaster fire and thick enough to make using a lightsaber on them time consuming. As the jedi and droid approached the doors opened. Weapons at the ready the jedi and droid entered. The floor was littered with bodies in imperial uniforms all of them sith master was a willowy women wearing the armored sith garb with a mask that hide her features under a visor. There must have been another sith aboard as the jedi could feel a slightly less powerful darkside presence now that this one seemed to be concentrating her powers.

"Welcome jedi, you are just in time to see the Empire take the next great leap into new territory. Then after which I will break you." She activated her lightsaber, a crimson beam of energy extended from the hilt. "Captain activate the relay now!"

The imperial captain acknowledged his masters orders and with a few button presses started the relay.

"Rakim protect the droid while it gets the data I will deal with her." Master Ma'lo'rhama used the force to move herself faster to engage the sith.

"You heard her T-3 move it or it lose it!" Rakim raced ahead. The imperial officer drew a blaster pistol but never had a chance to fire as he was flung to the side crashing into the far wall then falling to the floor in a crumpled heap. T-3 rolled up to the computer and prepared itself to start hacking the was a loud boom and a violent shake, alarms of a different kind started going off. "T-3 whats going?!"

The droid beeped and whistled in shrill tones, it didn't know what caused it but the ship was splitting apart hence the violent shakes and more explosions.

"Malovi abandon ship! I repeat abandon ship! This thing is falling apart!" Rakim shouted over the dim of another explosion. It was after that last explosion he heard a blood chilling scream. Whirling around he found the sith unleashing a storm of lightening upon Master Ma'lo'rhama who was twisting in agony on the ground. "No!" he flung a lightsaber using the force to guide it to his target. He had no time to savor his the blow or go to his master because the computer behind exploded sending him flying and crashing into the ground. Vision swimming in black and red he managed a single thought: There is no death only the force.

Half of the imperial cruiser made the jump the rest stayed behind.


End file.
